Два часа и вся жизнь
by Nessi Kramer
Summary: Несмотря на выстрелы и похищения, эта история – о любви.


Автор: Nessi Kramer

Фэндом: CSI: Miami

Пейринг: нет

Рейтинг: PG-13

Дисклаймер: Герои взяты взаймы.

Вместо саммари: Несмотря на выстрелы и похищения, эта история – о любви.

**Два часа и…вся жизнь.**

- У меня есть время на принятие решения?

Мужчина помедлил, посмотрел на сидящую за прозрачной дверью девушку. Потом вскинул на него глаза:

- Да. Два часа. Не больше.

- Этого хватит. – Кивнул Делко и пошел к выходу.

На пороге его остановил голос Кейна:

- Эрик! Какое решение ты не примешь – я поддержу тебя.

- Спасибо, Эйч!

Он шел по длинному коридору лаборатории, как ходил множество раз до этого. Но теперь в конце пути ему нужно сделать выбор. Выбор, от которого зависит его жизнь. Ему нельзя ошибиться.

Эрик Делко припарковал машину у небольшого магазинчика, где обычно покупал что-нибудь перекусить. После того, как погибла Марисоль, он перебивался тем, что покупал что-нибудь из полуфабрикатов, чтобы без труда разогреть в микроволновке.

В магазинчике было почти пусто. Две девушки лет семнадцати шептались и прыскали от смеха у стеллажа с журналами и дисками. Хозяин магазинчика расставлял новые упаковки с продуктами за кассой, у стены.

Привычно окинув взглядом полки, Эрик направился к холодильнику, стоящему в дальнем углу, у двери, ведущей в подсобное помещение.

Он даже не понял, что произошло. Крохотное помещение магазинчика наполнилось шумом, и, прежде чем он успел отреагировать, сильный удар бросил его на пол, в голове как-будто взорвалась граната, и все погрузилось в темноту, вспыхивающую искрами.

Он пришел в себя на жестком полу. Что произошло, где он? С большим трудом поднявшись, он сделал несколько шагов вперед и наткнулся на лежащего человека. В сумеречном свете, пробивавшемся из щелей забитых досками окон, он разглядел хрупкое тело, и похолодел от плохого предчувствия. Обхватил тонкое запястье и облегченно вздохнул – жива. Он перенес девушку на кровать в углу небольшой комнаты, укрыл ее каким-то тряпьем и стал осматриваться.

Размеры комнаты, расположение газовой плиты, раковины, санузла(вернее будет сказать, их остатков) – все говорило о том, что они находятся в брошенном трейлере. Только зачем и почему он, криминалист Эрик Делко, и эта девочка из магазина, оказались здесь? Почему их похитили? И конкретно – кого из них похитили? Его, или ее?

Словно отвечая на его немой вопрос, девушка застонала и открыла глаза. Увидев его, мгновенно подобралась и ощетинилась, как еж.

- Ты кто?

- Аналогичный вопрос – а ты кто?

- Я спросила первая, и потом, я – леди, и ты должен меня слушать.

Комичность этого заявления его насмешила. Он улыбнулся и ответил:

- Хорошо, леди. Я – Эрик Делко, криминалист CSI.

- Полицейский, что ли? – недоверчиво переспросила девушка.

- Ну, не совсем. Мое дело – собирать улики, чтобы преступник не ушел от правосудия.

- А у тебя есть пистолет?

Делко автоматически протянул руку, и с досадой хлопнул себя по правому боку. Черт. У него забрали значок, пистолет и мобильный. Одному Богу известно, что придумают похитители, чтобы использовать его оружие. Это плохо. Он беззащитен и не сможет противостоять им. Конечно, драться он умеет, но если похитителей окажется больше четырех, он не справится с ними.

Заметив его движение и досаду, девушка хихикнула.

- Полицейский…Даже пистолета нет.

- Так как же тебя зовут? И сколько тебе лет? – Перевел он разговор на другую тему.

- Тэсс. Тэсс Ньюман. Мне семнадцать.

- И все? Кто твои родители? Откуда ты?

- Откуда, откуда…- передразнила его Тэсс.- Из Австралии. Приехала к папе, погостить. Мамы у меня нет, она умерла, когда мне было два года. Папа так и не женился.

- А почему ты не осталась жить здесь?

- Папа решил, что меня нужно воспитывать в строгих условиях, подальше от больших городов и развлечений. Я росла на ферме дедушки.

- Понятно.- Протянул Делко. Папашка спровадил дочурку, чтобы не мешала крутить романы. Руки развязаны, ребенок пристроен – отчего же не повеселится?

Тэсс сползла с кровати, подошла к забитому окну.

- Куда нас привезли, ты не знаешь?

- Спроси что полегче. Я так и не знаю – меня ли похитили, или тебя.

- Я тоже не знаю.

В отличие от своих сверстниц, выросших в больших городах, и к пятнадцати годам уже познавших все прелести городской жизни, Тэсс была непосредственна и простодушна. Она рассказывала Делко о своем детстве, проведенном на австралийской ферме деда, о своих успехах в конном спорте, о любимом жеребце по кличке Норд.

Она все говорила и говорила. А время шло и шло. И никто не приходил за ними.

Келли остановила Вульфа в коридоре и пытливо посмотрела ему в лицо.

- Райан, Делко не отвечает на вызов. Ты не знаешь, где он?

Вульф пожал плечами.

- Не знаю. Наверное, у какой-нибудь очередной подружки загостился.

- Райан, он не выходит на связь больше суток. Что-то случилось. Его мобильный не отвечает. Машины нет на стоянке…

Мимо них вихрем пронесся Стетлер, и, не сбавляя темпа, ворвался в кабинет Кейна.

- Ну, теперь я возьмусь за вас. – Громкий голос разносился резонансом по всей лаборатории.

- Что случилось, Рик? – Невозмутимо поинтересовался Кейн, поднимаясь из-за стола, и переворачивая вниз текстом страницы дела, над которым он работал.

- И ты еще спрашиваешь? Ночная смена обнаружила труп хозяина магазина. И знаешь, кто его убил? – Стетлер даже пританцовывал на месте от нетерпения. – Молчишь, а я знаю… Пуля выпущена из пистолета твоего криминалиста Делко. Ну, что ты на это ответишь?

- А курок тоже Делко нажал?

- Нет, он еще и издевается. Кто же еще? Говорил я, что твой либерализм не доведет до добра. А ты покрывал этого наркомана, вот он и пустился во все тяжкие – не хватило на дозу, ограбил хозяина магазина и свалил с выручкой.

- Пока вина не доказана, человек не виновен. – Отрезал Кейн таким тоном, что Стетлер замолчал, и резко тряхнув головой, вышел из кабинета.

Проследив за ним взглядом, Келли и Райан вошли к начальнику.

Лейтенант, не глядя на них, глухо сказал:

- Вам надо поехать в этот магазин и все разузнать. А мне нужно встретиться кое с кем, прежде чем я присоединюсь к вам.

Стемнело. Делко сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене, ободранной почти до железа. В комнате вдруг тускло засветилась лампочка, почти под самым потолком. Наговорившись, Тэсс затихла, и, по-видимому, заснула. Делко сам подремывал, и, наверное, поэтому пропустил момент, когда загремел замок, и дверь распахнулась, впустив приземистого парня, заполнившего собой почти весь дверной проем. Тэсс оторвала голову от подушки, растерянно посмотрела на вошедшего.

- Голубки. – Хихикнул парень. – Эй ты, девчонка! Пошли, босс хочет поговорить с тобой.

- Может, я сначала поговорю с ним? – Поднялся Делко.

- Нужен ты ему, как рыбе зонт. Пошевеливайся, коза. – Прикрикнул он на девушку, и, заметив, что Делко напрягся, отступил и процедил сквозь зубы:

- Полегче, парень. Я не один. А мои друзья любят пострелять по бегущей мишени.

Толкнув девушку в спину, он захлопнул дверь, опять грохнул замком. Делко остался один. Время казалось, обрело вес и видимость. Оно тягуче обволакивало, и словно заглушало все звуки, доносящиеся извне. Чтобы не думать о худшем, что может произойти с Тэсс, Делко стал обследовать импровизированную тюрьму. И к тому моменту, когда послышались шаги, он уже знал, что выхода нет.

После возни с замком, парень втолкнул в комнату Тэсс, упавшую как пустой мешок, и снова запер дверь.

Делко, наклонился к девушке, помог подняться. Она тряхнула головой, улыбнулась. Из рассеченной губы на майку закапала кровь. Отстранив руки Эрика, она поднялась, и, пройдя несколько шагов, упала на кровать.

- Можешь успокоиться. Они похитили меня. А ты им не нужен. Так, для отвода глаз.

- Значит, им нужен выкуп. – Сделал вывод Делко. – Твой отец может заплатить?

- Может. Еще как может. Оказывается, мой папа может купить половину Америки. А я не знала об этом. – В ее голосе прозвучала горечь. – Все время папа говорил о том, что хочет заработать достаточно, чтобы я, его маленькая принцесса ни в чем не нуждалась. А я даже не подозревала, о чем он говорит. Я только хотела, чтобы он был рядом.

- За что тебя ударили?

- Неважно. – Отмахнулась Тэсс. Ее взгляд остановился на Делко. – Я просила папу подумать и о тебе.

- Не стоило беспокоиться.

- Стоило. И не спорь со мной. Раз мы попали сюда вдвоем, значит, и выйти должны вдвоем. Дед говорил, что нельзя бросать друга в несчастье.

- Мы друзья? – Насмешливо склонил голову Делко. В душе засаднило, словно потянуло холодным ветром. Почему-то вспомнилась Марисоль…

- Не смейся. Конечно друзья. И я тебя не брошу…

Следующим вечером парень пришел за Делко. Шумно дыша(полнота мешала ему двигаться легко), постоянно подталкивая Делко в спину, парень вел его к трейлеру, отстоящему от того, где содержали пленников, ярдов на триста-триста пятьдесят. В темноте плохо было видно окрестности, но, судя по всему, они находились на заброшенной трейлерной стоянке за много миль от города. Такие трейлерные городки не редкость в любом штате, а в Майами, где всегда тепло, и подавно.

Внутренность трейлера была более комфортабельной, чем та, где содержали Делко и Тэсс. Здесь был телевизор, видеомагнитофон. На столе, среди тарелок он разглядел и свой телефон.

- Ну что, коп, поговорим? Дэни сказал, что ты просто рвешься что-то мне сказать?

Говоривший сидел на диване, лениво щелкая пультом, переключая каналы. Пожилой, лысеющий мужчина в распахнутой на груди льняной рубашке, белых брюках.

Серые, почти белые глаза с черными точками зрачков смотрели настороженно и злобно.

- Знаешь, дружок, нам лишние свидетели ни к чему. Мы сейчас будем тебя убивать. Медленно и больно.

Нет, они его не убили. Когда все было кончено, приволокли в трейлер, бросили на пол. Тэсс плача, затащила его на кровать, куском тряпки смыла кровь. Всхлипывая, устроилась рядом, дрожа от холода и страха. Но он этого не чувствовал.

К тому времени, когда Кейн приехал на место преступления, Вульф и Келли уже знали, что Делко похищен неизвестными личностями в темных масках. Но вместе с ним была похищена и молоденькая девушка, приехавшая на каникулы к отцу. Ее имя произнесли шепотом, с оглядкой. И Кейн понял, что Эрику придется нелегко. Тэсс Ньюман. Ее отец, Саймон Рекстон, владелец компании «Рекстон корпорейшн», входил в список десяти влиятельных и богатых людей страны. Вот только за дочкой не уследил. Девочка хоть и носила фамилию матери, это не уберегло ее от похищения.

Не успели криминалисты вернуться в лабораторию, как к лейтенанту пожаловали посетители. Сначала в холл шагнул высокий широкоплечий мужчина, цепко оглядевший близлежащие помещения, потом оглянулся на лифт и кивнул головой. И тогда в холле появился Рекстон, хранивший на лице угрюмо-презрительное выражение.

- Полагаю, вы – лейтенант Кейн? – обратился он к Горацио. Получив утвердительный ответ, он огляделся по сторонам и продолжил:

- Нам надо поговорить.

Лейтенант кивнул головой и толкнул дверь комнаты для допросов, пустовавшей в это время. Телохранитель остался стоять у дверей, всем видом показывая, что любому не поздоровится, кто попытается сунуться в комнату.

- Со мной связались похитители моей дочери. К сожалению, мы не смогли установить, откуда пришел сигнал. Но Тэсс жива, и это вселяет надежду, что все будет хорошо.

- Я рад за вас. – Сухо произнес лейтенант. – Что вы хотите от меня?

- Дочь сказала, что вместе с ней находится и криминалист Эрик Делко. Я хочу знать, насколько можно быть уверенным в этом человеке? Не будет ли он помогать похитителям?

Кейн наклонил голову к плечу и так сжал в руках очки, что они едва не хрустнули под его пальцами. В его глазах, секундой позже посмотревших на собеседника, была такая горечь, смешанная с презрением, что Рекстон стушевался. Молчание затягивалось. О, лейтенант умел выдержать паузу. Еще раз взглянув на Рекстона, он сказал:

- В другой бы ситуации я бы попросту выставил вас за дверь. Но, понимая ваше состояние как человека, чей ребенок похищен, я прощу вам вашу бестактность. Я ручаюсь за его порядочность и честность. Он – один из лучших моих криминалистов, и я ему доверяю как самому себе.

Рекстон глубоко вздохнул, и опустил голову. В минуту, из напыщенного полного уверенности, он превратился в сгорбленного, придавленного горем человека.

- Простите, лейтенант. Я не хотел оскорбить вас, или кого-либо из ваших сотрудников. Вы правы. Когда Тэсс похитили, я совсем потерял голову. Она росла без матери. Чтобы уберечь от соблазнов, я отправил ее к своему отцу в Австралию. Она простодушна и непосредственна. В свои семнадцать выглядит как подросток. Может, это и было ошибкой. Если бы она росла здесь, мне было бы легче контролировать ситуацию.

- Мы часто совершаем ошибки. И за них расплачивается самым дорогим, что у нас есть. – Задумчиво произнес Кейн.

За Тэсс пришли второй раз. Не в состоянии даже двинуться с места после «разговора» с боссом похитителей, Эрик смотрел, как уходит девушка, и сжимал в бессильной ярости кулаки.

Он сходил с ума от неизвестности, и случайно подняв взгляд, увидел прямо над головой в потолке люк. Скобы, предназначенные для замка, были попросту скручены проволокой. Похитители решили, что этого будет достаточно, и были в своем роде, правы – до потолка было добрых восемь с половиной футов высоты. Даже подпрыгнув, Делко не доставал до проволоки. А немногочисленная мебель была попросту приварена к полу.

На этот раз Тэсс отсутствовала долго. Парень принес ее как куклу, на плече и свалил на пол.

- Папаша у этой козы несговорчив. Пришлось помучить девочку, чтобы выбить из папочки денежки. – Злорадно усмехнувшись, он захлопнул дверь.

Тэсс пошевелилась, застонала, попыталась сесть. Делко сполз с кровати, морщась от боли, опустился рядом с ней, подставил плечо, на которое она навалилась всей тяжестью.

- Знаешь, мне не было больно…Я привыкла падать…Надо только отключить сознание…И представить себя просто песчинкой…или листочком…

- Посмотри на меня, Тэсс…- Он пытался поймать ускользающий взгляд, но девушка, как могла, избегала смотреть ему в лицо. Тогда он, все еще шатаясь от слабости, помог ей подняться и уложил на ту же кровать, на которой провел почти весь день.

- А где будешь спать ты?

- О, места много, устроюсь. – Отшутился он, сжав зубы от боли, терзавшей тело.

Отошел в сторону и что есть силы, грохнул кулаком в стену, едва не потеряв при это сознания. Должен же быть какой-то выход отсюда? Неужели он будет спокойно смотреть, как эти недоноски издеваются над девочкой? Пусть ее папаша по каким-то своим причинам и не думает спасать своего ребенка, но он просто не может не сделать этого. Делко, ты должен найти выход, должен. Пусть даже и ценой собственной жизни.

- Горацио! Это правда, что в операции освобождения Тэсс Ньюман будет задействован отряд «Браво»?

Кейн посмотрел на Келли, привычно склонил голову к плечу.

- Да. У мистера Рекстона большие связи.

- А как же Делко? Что будет с ним?

- Положись на меня. Все будет хорошо.

Два дня их никто не трогал. Еда, оставляемая охранником, оставалась нетронутой. Делко, понимая, что надежды на освобождение нет никакой, как мог поддерживал девушку. На нее было больно смотреть - на руках наливались чернотой кровоподтеки, костяшки тонких пальцев были сбиты. Она отказывалась есть, только пила принесенную охранником воду. Эрик пытался уговорить ее съесть хоть что-нибудь, но она отказалась, сославшись на головную боль.

- А я хотел, чтобы ты мне помогла. - Отчаявшись растормошить Тэсс, сказал Делко.

- В чем? – Оживилась девушка.

- Видишь этот люк? Я не достаю до него. Ты сможешь попробовать открутить проволоку, если я подсажу тебя?

- Давай попробуем.

Тэсс словно очнулась ото сна. Она живо соскочила с кровати, поставила ногу на сложенные в замок ладони Эрика. «Только бы не упасть» - стучала в его голове единственная мысль.

- Туго очень, у меня сил не хватает. – Раздался сверху ее голос. – Опусти меня, я устала.

Змейкой скользнув по его телу, Тэсс замерла, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Потом вскинула голову.

- Ты мне нравишься. Когда мы выйдем отсюда, ты, как честный человек, должен будешь на мне жениться.

- Почему? – Изумленно протянул Делко.

- Как почему? Мы спим с тобой вместе.

- Да, но в разных углах комнаты.

- Эти подробности никого не будут интересовать. – Тихо засмеялась Тэсс.

- Это шантаж. – Ответно улыбнулся Эрик.

- Я отдохнула, подсади меня.

За весь день Тэсс смогла открутить почти весь моток проволоки. Вечер наступил быстро. Время шло, но за Тэсс никто не приходил, и девушка настояла на продолжении работы.

- Ты должна отдохнуть. Я не могу нагружать тебя.

- Еще как можешь. Ты тоже еле стоишь на ногах, тебе больше досталось. Но ты же держишь меня. И я очень выносливая. Подумаешь, съездили пару раз по физиономии. Знаешь, как я в школе с мальчишками дралась?

- Не знаю. Зато вижу, как тебе досталось. Тебе надо поспать.

- Нет, пожалуйста. Давай закончим.

Она так упорно осаждала Делко, что он сдался, хотя еле в его теле не было ни одной косточки, которая бы не болела.

Проволока была снята со скоб и отброшена в сторону. Крышка люка провалилась внутрь, и в образовавшуюся щель стали видны звезды.

- Мы можем удрать сейчас. Господи, Эрик, мы можем удрать сейчас...

- Уйдешь ты. Я подсажу тебя, и ты уйдешь.

- Я тебя не оставлю. Слышишь? Не оставлю.

Она схватила его за майку, пристально глядя в лицо.

- У тебя красивые глаза…- Он наклонился к ее лицу. Она потянулась ему навстречу, но отодвинутая на расстояние вытянутой руки с недоумением посмотрела на него.

- Ты сейчас уйдешь. Понятно? Машины они бросают с ключами. Возьмешь любую, и дави на газ. Водить умеешь?

- Умею. Они тебя убьют.

- Это не твоя забота. Уходи.

Он подсадил девушку, которая тотчас же исчезла в люке. Прошло несколько томительных минут, загремел замок, и в распахнутой двери появилась …Тэсс.

- Черт, что ты делаешь? Я сказал тебе уходить.

- Я не могу без тебя. Наш телохранитель спит. Наверно перепил. Я вытащила у него ключ.

- О-о-о.- Простонал Делко. – Ты сведешь меня с ума.

У спящего рядом с трейлером парня, Делко вытащил из-за пояса пистолет, с удивлением обнаружив, что держит в руках собственное оружие.

Медленно отходя, он прикрывал девушку, пока она садилась в машину. Оглядевшись по сторонам, и не заметив ничего подозрительного, Эрик собрался сесть на сиденье, как сзади прозвучал выстрел, и правое плечо обожгло огнем. Он упал на сиденье и крикнул Тэсс:

- Гони!

Дорога был неровной, машину кидало из стороны в сторону, но словно подстегнутая его криком, Тэсс давила на газ, и машина уходила все дальше и дальше, увеличивая разрыв между сбежавшими и похитителями.

- Что там за шум? Райан…- Келли выглянула в окно лаборатории, и крикнув: - Там Эрик…- бросилась наружу.

Какими дорогами они ехали, Тэсс не помнила. Машина ткнулась бампером в пальму прямо у дверей криминалистической лаборатории Майами-Дейд. Со всех сторон к ним бежали люди. А она со страхом смотрела на белое, запрокинутое лицо Эрика и шептала:

- Я умру без тебя. Я умру без тебя.

Сквозь боль, слепящий свет, до него доносились голоса, среди которых выделялся один, властный, самоуверенный, жесткий. И он явно не принадлежал Горацио.

- Мне плевать на то, что это невозможно…Он должен жить…

- Он…провалил операцию..

- Если бы не он, черт вас дери, я вылавливал бы свою дочь по частям из океана…оставьте его в покое.

- Но мистер Рекстон…

- Пошел вон, кретин…

Делко вышел из больницы через десять дней. Он многое передумал, и зная, что его не оставят на службе после происшедшего, шел в лабораторию с чувством человека, которому уже нечего терять, потому что главное в его жизни уже потеряно.

К его удивлению, лейтенант, как ни в чем не бывало, отдал ему оружие и значок, посетовав на пропавший мобильный телефон, предложил ему новый, сказав, что это подарок, и сразу же попросил поехать на МП с Вульфом.

Недоумевая, Делко вышел в коридор, где нос к носу столкнулся со Стетлером, который, улыбаясь, спросил о его самочувствии, и, глядя на правую руку, лежащую в фиксирующей перевязи, пожелал как можно быстрее вернуться в форму.

Посмотрев вслед сержанту, Делко вернулся к Горацио в кабинет и напрямую спросил, что произошло.

- Ты о чем, Эрик?

- Эйч, ты знаешь, о чем я.

- Расследования в отношении тебя не будет. Можешь идти работать.

- Ты шутишь? Да Стетлер едва двери не сорвал с петель в больнице, так рвался меня допрашивать. – Делко почти кричал.

- Чем ты недоволен? Повторяю еще раз – иди работай. Все в порядке.

Сокрушенно качая головой, чувствуя подвох в происходящем, он вышел в коридор и услышал за спиной пронзительный крик:

- Эрик!!!

Он оглянулся, и тотчас же был заключен в объятия, волна светлых волос плеснула в лицо. Тонкие руки обвили шею, у самого уха послышался шепот:

- Ты жив… Ты жив…Я так хотела тебя видеть, но папа сказал, что нельзя, что ты можешь умереть…А ты жив. Я говорила ему, что ты не умрешь…

Тэсс отстранилась, внимательно посмотрела на него. Только сейчас при ярком свете дня, он разглядел, какие у нее глаза – их цвет был черным, и настолько сливался со зрачком, что казалось, его вообще нет. Сочетание черных глаз и золотистых волос было необычным и придавало девушке вид неземного инопланетного существа.

- Пап, это Эрик…

Тэсс подвела его к высокому мужчине, все это время стоящему в стороне. Тот, улыбаясь, пожал Делко руку и предложил найти место, где можно будет поговорить.

- Тэсс, подожди нас здесь.

И вот они в кабинете Горацио. Лейтенант стоит у окна, предоставив гостю и Эрику, говорить о деле.

А дело заключается в следующем: мистер Рекстон предлагает Эрику работу. Начальником службы охраны его большой компании.

У него только два часа, чтобы принять решение. Он провел эти два часа на кладбище, у могилы сестры. «Мари, что мне делать? Я понимаю, что тогда Тэсс будет все время рядом. Но что дам этой девочке? Это ее каприз, не больше. Пройдет время, отец найдет ей подходящего мужа из своих, и она забудет обо мне. Да и зачем я ей нужен? Это не мой мир в нем нет места для меня. Что делать?». Но ответом ему была тишина, и он медленно пошел к оставленной машине. На плечи ему начал сыпать дождь, и, улыбнувшись, он понял, что решение лежало на поверхности, он просто не видел его. Да, это самое трудное – сделать выбор. Время скажет, правильно ли он поступил. Эрик тронул машину с места, а дождь продолжал сыпать ему вслед, словно пытаясь благословить.


End file.
